New World Blues
by Dumb cunt
Summary: To many he is a savior, but within him lies a dark secret.One that could change everything if revealed.Origins of the heroes that came before.History of eras forgotten by many.What actually happened the day the world ended.He is here in a world he has a role to play in.With a past he does not recall, and he is bringing a message along with him.WAR HAS CHANGED.
1. Y'all hear about that boy from vault 101

" _Thought carrying that chip would end you, no... you got lives in you, hard to kill. Storms, bullets... sand and wind, yet still you walk. For now."_

" _Your face does the thinking - two to the skull, yet one gets up. Odds are against you... but they're just numbers after the two-to-one._

 _You're playing the hand you've been dealt, but you don't let it rest, you shuffle and stack, and a gamble... a gamble that may pay off? But how?_

 _Forecast: Rapidly changing condition"_

 _chapter 1_

" _Y'all heard about that crazy kid from Vault 101... "_

 _The Enclave had been defeated in one decisive final battle, spearheaded by he who history will record as the Lone Wanderer. Gone was their final base of operations, and crucially their genocide-based campaign to wipe out all life with any form of mutation or impurity._

 _Thankfully for those who were attempting to forge a life in what remained of Washington, DC, those deemed not worthy of living, Adam's air force base fell thanks to the Lone Wanderers invaluable presence. He, alongside his super mutant companion Fawkes, provided a telling advantage as they cut through the base and launched the base's warheads back on itself, destroying what remained of the Enclaves hellacious campaign to take the capital wasteland and its surrounding areas._

 _This victory saw the Enclave become a largely nominal force in the capital, the isolated groups, scattered throughout the wasteland, those that had been patrolling DC and who had also set camps to research the surrounding areas and its wildlife now serving as the only reminder of its once formidable presence._

 _And with the foe vanquished, for the first time in a long time, the BOS, and even the Lone Wanderer, could relax. They had achieved so much in such a short amount of time. In addition to defeating the Enclave, they had continued and ultimately completed the work and dreams of James, the Wanderers father in providing the wasteland with fresh water._

 _And in doing so, the Wanderer, who had traveled far and wide, experiencing all manner of adventures and sagas; finally had time to pause for breath and reflect, once the ceremonies and celebrations that followed the success in defeating the Enclave had died down._

 _In the evenings that passed at the Wanderers house in Megaton, Fawkes spoke much of what he had learned whilst in long term isolation at vault 87, revealing a wisdom that provided the Wanderer with an insight into life and history that could only be afforded by one who had spent over 200 years on the Earth as Fawkes had. The Wanderer also had his story to tell, and in doing so was able to mourn his father properly. Through this display of emotion, Fawkes himself learned something that no book or computer could ever teach him. The Wanderer also revealed that he had been taught well by his father. Indeed, it was during these conversations that the Wanderer revealed that he had inherited his Dads scientific mind._

 _Eventually, reflection made way as the Wanderer spoke with Fawkes over the future, and as they conversed long into the night; it was their combined knowledge that led them to instigate the next chapter in their adventures. The talk turned to how the capital could develop further still, and as a result a plan was hatched; the Lone Wanderer proposed to take Fawkes, Sarah Lyons, Star Paladin Cross, scribe Rothchild and Megaton's very own Moira on an expedition to Oasis._

 _The Wanderer had hoped that the brotherhood could learn how to cultivate and turn areas of the capital into fertile land that could eventually be used to grow crops and aid the Wasteland in furthering its development._

 _The Wanderer wanted DC to thrive. This was the next step._

 _And the meeting was a success, the treeminders high regard for the Wanderer, borne out of his efforts in aiding them, ensured that the cuttings, and crucially, the soil samples that were required could be taken to rivet city laboratory for further investigation. The samples were vital as Harold's presence in the area had helped in purifying the soil of where he took permanent residence, thereby enabling life to thrive all around him._

 _After weeks of abortive attempts at recreating the conditions that helped Oasis to thrive, ultimately to no avail, it soon became apparent that the only way another area in DC could possibly be used to help plant life once again thrive was whether a sample could be taken directly from Harold and cultivated. What had to be established was whether a part of him, beit branches or roots, could be taken and grown separately without dying._

 _Initially, results revealed that a small sampling of roots and tree collected could be kept alive with modified versions of FEV for up to two months before dying. Everything from the G.E.C.K, down to Stimpacks and even Psycho was used, in addition to reprogrammed autodocs in an effort to boost its growth. Yet the combined efforts of those involved were unable to make the leap from a cutting living for a short while, like a flower in a vase, to growing into something sustainable._

 _Despite this setback, many positives came from the meeting of the brotherhood and the treeminders, who in turn both forged a respectful understanding of one anothers aims, not surprising given the noble nature of Elder Lyons mission for his very unique chapter of the BOS._

 _The BOS also promised to aid the treeminders with medical and ammo supplies on a regular basis, and as time passed and understanding of the aims of one another developed, Elder Lyons and leaf mother Laurel developed a close bond, both coming to recognise that they were both working toward positive goals from very different ends of the same side._

 _After the initially unsuccessful attempts at reintroducing plant life to the capital wasteland, the brotherhood and the Wanderer, now working closer than ever, the pair seemingly intertwined, turned their attention toward helping the BOS secure the wider areas, and set about brokering peace and alliance treaties. As a result of these talks the BOS now work unilaterally with those who have signed to the council of the Brotherhood._

 _Those considered friendly, from the Rivet city council signing full alliance with the BOS, the freed slaves taking residence at the Lincoln memorial to slightly more ambiguous allies such as the republic of Dave, who have been granted autonomy, but now trade openly with all other allies signed to the treaty._

 _Members of the council of the brotherhood._

 _Abolitionists (Lincoln Memorial), Arefu, Big Town, Canterbury Commons, Girdershade, Little Lamplight, Megaton, Oasis, The Railroad (DC representative), Regulators, Republic of Dave, Reilly's Rangers, Rivet city council and security, Underworld, Vault 101,_

 _And independent member Agatha._

 _Following discussion with the small population of Girdershade, it was agreed that it would become a permanent BOS outpost due to its favourable strategic location, Ronald and Sierra subsequently moved on to Megaton which had expanded its borders and as a result had built new housing to attract new residents. A short while afterward, due to concern for her well being, the Wanderer asked if Agatha would also move to Megaton. He knew she wasn't getting any younger, and he worried about her being in near constant isolation._

 _Agatha, however, was initially reluctant. Saying she simply wouldn't be an awful lot of use to anyone there and that young people had no purpose for someone as old as her. In fairness, apart from Walter, whose life was dedicated to providing the people of Megaton with a half-decent source of drinking water, there wasn't really anyone of Agatha's age there._

 _This leaves the Wanderer thinking of what Agatha had said about people her own age, and the next day the Wanderer set off for the underworld. Admittedly, the residents were at least one hundred years older than Agatha, but his thought was of her playing as a resident musician at Carol's place. Speaking to Carol and Greta was an easy exercise, with both ladies being fans of Agatha's radio broadcasts they were completely sold on the idea._

 _The Wanderer relayed the positive news back to Agatha, who was excited at the prospect of playing to an appreciative audience in the flesh, albeit rotten and decaying flesh. In fact, Agatha was calm and collected about the Wanderers revelation of who exactly resided in the underworld. This was a woman too well-lived to carry such prejudices._

 _And it was Agatha's way of showing unblinkered enthusiasm for the place she may be calling home that it dawned upon the Wanderer what may be of far more benefit to Agatha and who he had in mind; the residents of little lamplight. The thought manifested itself in his head almost in an instant, and breathlessly told Agatha of these small children who he believed would benefit hugely from the musical talent and gentle counsel that Agatha would offer. And as he laid out his idea in front of Agatha, her eyes seemed to light the whole room, the thought of being in any kind of contact with children, let alone ones that were in need of a kind presence was an opportunity that had long passed her by._

 _The Wanderer pulled no punches, and told her of Macready and his propensity for colourful language, to which Agatha simply giggled. He knew deep down that the younger children, and Lucy in particular would benefit from her being there. The Wanderer said goodbye to Agatha, and knew he had to try to make this happen. He arrived at Little Lamplight a few days later, now a regular face at the home of the wastelands youngest faction._

 _But today was different. Today, he had a proposition._

 _Macready immediately pounces at the mention of a proposition with typical cynicism 'and what the sweet flying fuck do you propose now? We're selling you the fungus, we let you walk around here freely, hell I even signed your shitty treaty for all the good it's done us, and now you have a proposition? Oh go on, this had better be good.'_

 _Before the Wanderer could even begin to tell Macready what he had in mind, Macready interrupts in his own indomitable way; 'Right, that's it. I'm calling an emergency meeting. Joseph, get me Éclair and Lucy, King mungo wants to propose something' Soon after, the meeting was underway. The Wanderer was confident that he could convince Lucy that this was nothing but a good idea for everybody at little Lamplight, and made his points to the gathered board._

 _As soon as the Wanderer had finished, Macready voiced his doubt at the idea by calling it 'complete bullshit, why do we want a mungo here, let alone a useless old one?' Éclair echoed this sentiment, purely on the grounds of falling into line and not wanting confrontation with his superior. Of the other members of the impromptu meeting, Joseph was open minded to the idea, whilst Lucy was downright delighted at the thought of someone helping her and also at the thought of her teaching the children to learn a musical instrument. So it was split down the middle, with Macready refusing to budge._

 _Deadlock._

 _Well, it was at this point that Lucy politely yet firmly pointed out that she does the vast majority of teaching the younger children, and that someone older who wants to assist with that, with Agatha's background, would be a huge benefit. Besides, she's old, she's not going to pose any kind of threat, and not only that, 'if you don't allow this Macready, I swear you'll have me to deal with, and I am NOT in the mood for any of your, how you'd say, bullshit.'_

 _Lucy had spoken. Definitively._

 _And thus remains the only time that the Wanderer ever saw a genuinely scared Macready._

 _A week later, the Wanderer, Joseph and computer expert Squirrel finished work on rigging up a radio antenna to allow Agatha to continue her broadcasts. They would occur less often, albeit for positive reasons._

 _Once that had completed, Little Lamplights newest, and oldest resident made the move to her new surroundings, and over the weeks and months that followed became a vital presence, someone who the residents soon came to realise had been missing, and needed all along. Agatha was given a new lease of life, a life given renewed purpose with needs of the children she now lived with. They in turn learned to love her in the same way a child would love any Grandparent._

 _Lucy, in particular, benefitted enormously from this kindly lady being there for her. Suddenly she had someone she could lean on. And also learn from. And with the burden of having to do all the teaching lifted from her young shoulders, Lucy was allowed to live a little herself. And as a result Agatha gained a musical protégé in Lucy, who showed a natural ability with the violin._

 _The Wanderer has since visited little Lamplight on several occasions, and noted an altogether happier atmosphere, with Macready even showing signs of having being gently influenced by Agatha._

 _And once again, with typical zeal, the Lone Wanderer had overseen another happy ending, to go with so many others in what had been a year to define all years._

 _Yet he remained troubled._

 _He was determined to find a way of bringing life back to the capital wasteland on a grand scale. Yet he himself had scoured every part of DC and beyond, and nothing seemed apparent in solving the problem that he now faced._

 _Suddenly, it dawned upon him._

 _It was time to leave._

 _It was time to find the solution._


	2. From the shores to the desert

Chapter 2

"From the shores to the desert"

Lone wanderer pov

It's been a relatively tough journey through here, I used to think that the capital wasteland was dangerous but the things out here it makes it look like tranquility lane.

Without the scary psycho in a little girl's body of course.

It took me an entire a god forsaken year to get here,mostly due to having to fight off an entire population of super mutants again and help some androids.I think it was in some place called Boston.I lost Dogmeat while there and after almost drinking myself to death I set off to find him sadly I came up empty and with how tensions were growing there I ended up leaving… well more like forced out.I hope he's okay wherever he is I don't want anyone else to die.

Now i'm just walking through another desolate and lonesome wasteland without a single soul to wander it,except for yours truly of course.I wonder how everyone else is doing back at the capital wasteland.I've been gone for a while it makes me feel really thing that worries is if I don't make it back.

NONSENSE!

Of course I can.I liberated the pitt,stopped an alien invasion,took out the rest of the enclave with an orbital strike,survived point lookout and its secrets and experienced the battle of anchorage through a simulation that can kill you I'm pretty sure I can handle a couple of bumps along the way… but I can't help but feel like something might go wrong.

I'm just gonna listen to some music now let me see ah here it this will make me feel better.

"I don't want to set the world on fire

I just want to start a flame in your heart

In my heart I have but one desire

And that one is you no other will do

I've lost all ambition for worldly acclaim

I just want to be the one you'd love

And with your admission that you'd feel the same

I'll have reach the goal I'm dreaming of believe me

I don't want to set the world on fire

I just want to start a flame in your heart

(I've lost all ambition for worldly acclaim)

I just want to be the one you'd love

(And with your admission could you'd feel the same)

I'll have reach the goal I'm dreaming of believe me

I don't want to set the world on fire

I just want to start a flame in your heart"

Maybe things might not be so bad

Narrator pov

The wanderer ventured forth unaware of the fate he had been given.


	3. Hospital update

sorry for not updating after being in the hospital because of a seizure it kinda makes hard to write so now that I'm out of the hospital i'll probably get the story updated soon.

thank you for your time

This is Fallout signing out

oh and before i forget a bunch of stories are going to pop up in my account there will probably nothing written they are just stories i'm planning on working on.


End file.
